


Ride Home

by covertdismalness



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Christmas, First Meetings, M/M, cameo of jam liner and maria clara, commuting together, even briefer stint of christmas in our hearts, reincarnation au but they dont remember past lives
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covertdismalness/pseuds/covertdismalness
Summary: Wala masyadong pasahero sa Cubao, pero hindi talaga dapat magulat si Cris. Sino ba namang tanga ang bumabyahe tuwing December 25, literal na Pasko. Nagbuntong hininga siya.Siguro may ginawa siyang sobrang sama sa nakaraan niyang buhay para swertehin ng ganto.(or never naman talaga nahiligan ni Cris yung Pasko, sino pa nga ibang may ayaw ng Pasko sa Pilipinas? Sigurado namang meron ding ibang tao, pero bakit wala pang ibang nakikilala si Cris na ganito rin?)
Relationships: Elias/Crisostomo Ibarra
Kudos: 22





	Ride Home

‘Di tulad ng iba, hindi masyadong gusto ni Cris ang Pasko.

(Ang huling pasko ni Ibarra ay naganap habang siya’y nagpapanggap bilang Simoun, sa San Diego, kasama isang binata na tinulungan niya noong araw na ‘yon).

Hindi alam ni Cris kung bakit lahat ng tao sa Pilipinas ay abalang abala tuwing Pasko. Hindi rin naman niya masisisi yung mga ibang tao kung magsaya sila sa Pasko, pero sa panahong ang daming masaya, hindi siya ganong kasaya tuwing Pasko.

(Yung mga nakaraang Pasko ni Ibarra bago ‘yon, ay pinagdiriwang kasama ang mga mayayaman, magagarbong pagdiriwang pinupuntahan niya upang mapataas ang kaniyang antas sa lipunan. Lahat ng iyon para mapunan ang mga plano niya).

Sa katunayan, ang mga Pasko niya ay hindi ganong kaganda. Masama lang talaga mga alaala niya tungo sa Pasko. Wala naman talagang bagay na ikalulungkot sa Pasko, hindi naman sila mahirap, pero, (gawa ng kung ano mang dahilan) malungkot parin siya. Siguro may ginawa siyang sobrang sama sa nakaraan niyang buhay para swertehin ng ganto.

(Pero sa tuwing mag-isa si Ibarra sa Pasko, nagdurusa siya habang dinadalaw ng mga multo ng nakaraan, multo ng mga dating minahal).

_Swerteng swerte talaga._

Masaklap na pagkakasabi ng boses sa utak niya habang matamlay siyang umakyat sa Jam Liner patungong Calamba. Inaantok pa siya, para bang hindi pa talaga siya gising noong umupo siya sa upuan niya, mga 2:30 ng umaga.

Wala masyadong pasahero sa Cubao, sa station, at kokonti palang mga truck sa daan, pero hindi talaga dapat magulat si Cris. Sino ba namang tanga ang bumabyahe tuwing December 25, literal na Pasko.

_Ako, ako yung tangang bumabyahe tuwing December 25._

Nagbuntong hininga siya. Hindi niya namang ginustong ma-late ng uwi para sa Pasko, at mas lalong hindi niya kasalanan na late siya, walang pake si Cris kahit ano mang sabihin ni Maria. Binuksan niya cellphone niya para magsend ng text kay Maria, malaman niya manlang na nakasakay na siya ng bus.

Kakatapos niya lang magsend ng message nang may tumabi sa kaniyang lalaki. Siguro kasing edad ni Cris (pati may pagka gwapo pero hindi aaminin ni Cris), pero may mas madilim na eyebags. Mukha siyang pagod, buhat buhat isang bag na mukhang mabigat. Umiwas si Cris ng tingin.

_Siya, siya rin ang isa sa mga tangang bumabyahe tuwing December 25._

Ilang minuto pang lumipas bago umandar na yung bus. Tahimik yung biyahe, tahimik din yung daan. Konting konti lang talaga yung mga sasakyan. Bukas pa yung mga ilaw sa daan at madilim parin yung langit; natatakluban yung buwan ng mga ulap na walang balak na gumalaw.

Tumititig si Cris sa labas, suot suot ang headphones niya, noong may naramdaman siyang biglang sumandal sa kaniya. Yung katabi niya. Napatigil ang paghinga niya ng ilang segundo. Tulog na tulog yung katabi niya, siguro hindi trip yung upuan kaya napasandal sa kaniya. Hindi alam ni Cris kung ano gagawin niya. Pag siya mismo yung nag-usod ng ulo niya, edi baka magising, awkward pa yun.

Hindi niya naman kayang gisingin yung lalaki para lang pausorin, ang sama niya namang tao. Mukhang pagod na pagod yung kasama niya, para bang ang bigat ng mga mata niya noong sumakay siya ng bus. Payapang nakapikit mga mata niya, mahahabang mga pilik mata, na bahagyang natatakluban ng buhok niya na may pagka mahaba rin, at bahagya ring nakanganga ang bibig niya na hinayaan niyang mahulog gawa ng bigat nito. Ang ganda niya nga.

Napatigil nanaman paghinga niya ng ilang segundo.

_Tumigil ka nga Cris, hindi mo yan kilala._

Lumambot si Cris sa upuan niya, binabaan ng konti ang balikat at sumandal ng maayos. Kung sasandal din naman yung katabi niya sa kaniya buong magdamag, edi hihinahon nalang muna siya. Hindi naman siguro magnanakaw o holdaper yung katabi niya diba? Nakalabas na sila ng Maynila nang makatulog rin si Cris, ang huli niya nalang na narinig (maliban sa pagdaloy ng bus) ay yung mahinang paghinga ng katabi niya.

Siya yung unang nagising, makalampas Sta. Rosa exit, gising na si Cris. Nakasandal parin yung katabi niya sa kaniya.

_Mahimbing siguro tulog._

Inisip ni Cris kung ano sasabihin niya pagkagising ng katabi niya. Malamang magpapaumanhin yung katabi niya, tapos dapat sabihin ni Cris na ayos lang naman. Kailangan niya bang kausapin yung katabi niya pagkatapos nito? Magpapanggap lang ba siyang parang regular na araw lang ngayon, na hindi siya nagtataka kung ano ginagawa niya dito nang Pasko? Tapos ano gagawin niya kung nasa station na sila tapos hindi gumigising yung lalaki? Pano kung hindi siya magising ni Cris?

Habang nag-iisip, hindi namalayan ni Cris na gising na pala yung katabi niya, sa may Calmba na. Narinig niya muna yung mahinang pag-unat ng katabi niya, umaangat ang mga balikat ng bahagya, tapos bigla siyang napatigil.

Lumayo siya kay Cris, para bang napatalon sa gulat. Mulat na mulat mga mata niya (dahil ba sa gulat). “Oh my god. Sorry po! Hindi ko namalayang— hindi niyo naman po ako si-”

“Ayos lang! Actually, ayos lang,” mabilis ni Cris na pinutol yung katabi niyang gulat na gulat. “Mukhang pagod na pagod ka, kaya hindi na kita ginising. Ayos lang sakin, ‘wag kang mag-alala.”

“Hindi ko po namalayang nakatulog ako sa sobrang pagod, hindi ko namang inisip na mapapasandal ako. Sorry parin po talaga.”

“Hindi mo talaga kailangang mag-sorry. Ayos lang talaga sakin, at least nakatulog ka nang maayos. ‘Wag kang mag-alala, malapit na rin naman tayo sa station.”

Mahinang tumawa yung katabi niya, “Sana nga ganon lang kabilis. Pero sasakay pa ulit ako ng bus. Sa San Pablo pa baba ko.”

Ngayon, si Cris naman ang napamulat sa gulat. “San Pablo? Don rin punta ko.”

“Ah, mukhang sabay po talaga tayo buong biyahe.”

Pagdating sa terminal, baba lahat ng pasahero, at lumingon si Cris sa lalaking katabi niya sa bus. Hindi niya pinag-isipan yung mga susunod niyang sasabihin, pero may mga boses sa utak niya na nagsasabi na tama yung gagawin niya kahit na siya rin yung magmumukhang tanga sa huli. Nothing wrong with trying nga naman. May mabilis na tumitibok na puso, (kinakabahan, kinakabahan), tinapik niya yung lalaki sa balikat.

“Ah. May mga ilang minuto pa bago yung alis ng bus, gusto mo bang kumain muna? Magkape?”

Naghintay at nanood si Cris na may kinakabahang puso (hindi niya alam kung bakit) habang pinanood niya ang ekspresyon ng lalaki na magbago mula gulat, papuntang lito, papuntang hiya.

“Kain? Sigurado po ba kayo?”

“O-oo! May canteen doon, sigurado akong bukas naman. Ayos lang ba sayo?”

Mahinang tumango yung lalaki at parehas silang naglakad patungong canteen. Hindi alam ni Cris kung bakit masaya siyang pumayag yung lalaki. Hindi niya kilala yung lalaki sa kahit ano mang paraan, ngayon lang sila nagkakilala, pero para bang mas gusto niya siyang kilalanin.

Para ba ulit siyang binatang nahulog para sa kaklase niyang hinahangaan mula kabilang section.

Pagkaupo nila, bitbit bitbit ang sarili nilang pagkain pati tasa ng kape, tsaka palang sila nagsalita ulit.

“Ako nga pala si Cris.”

“Ah, ako si Elias.”

 _Elias. Magandang pangalan._ _Elias_.

“Kung ayos lang na sagutin mo, eh, bakit,” inisip ni Cris kung pano niya masasabi ng maayos, “ngayong umaga ka lang naluwas? Since, you know, Pasko na rin naman.”

“Napatagal yung stay sa trabaho. Overtime, kung yun yung matatawag mo. Mahirap na rin ngayon, mahirap mawalan ng trabaho, kaya dapat gawin kung ano para hindi matanggal. Pero, nakakapagod, kaya, ah, nakatulog ako kanina sa bus.”

“Naiintindihan ko naman. Kaya ‘di kita ginising. Mukhang mahimbing naman tulog mo.”

Nahihiyang ngumiti si Elias nang mahina, binaba ang tingin sa tasa ng kape na hawak hawak niya. “Maayos lang naman. Buti’t nakatulog ako kahit saglit lang.” Tumingin ulit siya sa taas, sa mga mata ni Cris “Ikaw naman, bakit ngayon ka lang rin umuuwi?”

“Overtime rin. Kung yun yung matatawag mo.” Ngumiti siya ng mahina. “Pero mostly, walang na kasing ibang oras kundi ngayon. Hindi overtime, _walang_ time. Buti’t nakauwi pa ‘ko ngayong taon kahit na late.”

Humigop si Elias ng kape.

_(Hindi ‘to pinanood ni Cris, hindi, hindi)._

“Besides,” tuloy ni Cris, “ah, hindi naman talaga ako mahilig sa Pasko. Not my thing. Umuwi lang ako kasi sinabi nilang umuwi ako.”

Napatingin si Elias, interesado. “Talaga? Ako rin.”

“Oo. Noon palang, hindi talaga ako masyadong nagcecelebrate ng Pasko. Hindi ganon kasaya para sakin.”

“Mas mahirap ‘pag dito sa Pilipinas. September palang kung umasta silang lahat, Pasko na.”

Tumawa si Cris, at mahinang nakitawa si Elias (napapapikit mga mata niya, may konting gusot sa may dulo ng mga ‘to). “Talaga lang! October palang may dekorasyon na mga mall. Tapos pinapatugtog, Christmas In Our Hearts. Nakakasawa na.”

“Napipilitan ka na ring sumaya rin. Pero kung pilit yung saya mo, mas lalo kang hindi sumasaya. Nawawalan nalang ako ng gana.”

Humigop si Cris ng kape. Mas nakakagising yung sinabi ni Elias. Mga salitang matagal niya nang iniisip at nararamdaman pero hinding hindi mahanap ang mga tamang salita para sabihin ang mga ‘to ng malakas. Tumango siya.

“O-Oo. Hindi talaga ganon kasaya mga Pasko ko, kahit noong bata ako.”

“Mukhang parehas tayong uuwi para sa wala?” sabi ni Elias, may kasabay na mahinang ngiti sa dulo nito. Ngumiti rin si Cris tungo sa kaniya.

Parehas silang kumain hanggang pwede na sila papasukin ng bus.

Sa loob, patuloy silang nag-usap tungkol sa isa’t isa. Kinikilala yung isa’t isa, tumatawa, ngumingiti. Parehas gising, katabi ang isa’t isa at pinapanood lang ang paggalaw ng mundo sa labas ng bintana, habang patuloy na lumiliwanag nang lumiliwanag ang langit. Parating na ang araw.

_(Ilang mga pagkakataon, kapag binitawan ni Cris ang tingin niya sa bintana, mapapansin niyang hindi sa bintana nakatingin si Elias, kundi sa kaniya. Napapabilis ulit ang tibok ng puso niya)._

Umuwi man si Cris para sa wala, pero buti’t nakilala niya si Elias. Wala siya masyadong kakilala na parehas ang nararamdaman tungkol sa Pasko, na parehas ang mga saloobin. Sana mas matagal pa silang nag-usap, pero alam naman ni Cris na may hantungan rin ‘tong biyahe nila. Sana mas kilalanin niya pa si Elias, sana magkita pa sila sa ibang pagkakataon, pero hindi alam ni Cris kung mangyayari pa ‘yon.

Oo, aaminin niya, maganda si Elias (nakakakaba paring aminin ‘to), pero hindi lang naman ‘yon ang dahilan kung bakit napapalapit loob ni Cris sa kaniya. Mayroon pang mas malalim na dahilan; habang mas lumalalim ang mga ‘to, mas lalong hindi rin naiintindihan ni Cris.

Malapit na silang bumaba noong nagsalita ulit sila matapos ilang mga minuto ng katahimikan.

“Ah, alam mo,” biglang sinabi ni Elias, namumula ng bahagya, “siguro ang weird sabihin nito, sana naman hindi sobrang weird para sayo, pero parang matagal na kitang kilala? O matagal na pala dapat tayong nagkakilala.”

_(Pinagtagpo)._

Walang masabi si Cris. Nawalan ulit siya ng hininga. Konting segundo; isa, dalawa, tatlo, apat, lima, anim, pito—

“Pwede ko bang kunin yung number mo?” Tanong ni Cris.

Pinanood ulit ni Cris ang unti unting pagbago ng ekspresyon ni Elias, pero ngayon hindi na niya masabi ng tuluyan kung ano ba talaga yung nararamdaman niya.

_(Gusto niyang isipin na alam niya)._

Ngumiti si Elias at tumango.

Noong oras na para bumaba ng bus, hindi na nakabalot sa dilim ang mundo, at (para bang himala) may pagka malamigang simoy ng hangin. Para bang ayaw niya sanang umalis. Bumaba silang dalawa ng bus at tumango sa isa’t isa.

“Well, hanggang dito nalang tayo,” sabi ni Elias.

Tumango ulit si Cris na may ngiti. “Sana magkita ulit tayo, Elias. Goodbye.”

“Paalam rin, Cris.”

Noong araw na ‘yon, pag-uwi niya, ang unang bati sa kaniya ni Maria ay isang malakas na Merry Christmas, at biglang napagtantuan ni Cris na nakalimutan niyang batiin si Elias. Nilabas niya yung phone niya para i-text sana si Elias, pero mukhang naunahan na pala siya.

_Siguro hindi mo to kailangang marinig mula sakin, pero merry christmas! Sigurado akong magkikita ulit tayo cris, it was nice meeting you_

Sa sandaling ‘yon, siguro pala hindi naman ganon kasama yung Pasko. Siguro pala, kahit na gaano kasama yung mga nakaraang (nakaraang, nakaraang, nakaraang) Pasko, may kaya paring dumating na magandang pagbabago sa Pasko niya.

Siguro nga magkikita rin ulit sila ni Elias sa mga susunod na pagkakataon, hindi niya kailangan ng pangalawang buhay para patunayan ‘yon. Sisiguraduhin niya.

(Hindi alam ni Ibarra kung paano pa siya nakatakas, kung paano siya hindi nahuli. _Baril! Nakarinig siya ng putok ni baril!_ Hinihingal siya sa takot at kaba. Hindi niya alam kung nakatakas si Elias, kung ligtas si Elias. Kinakabahan siya para sa mga susunod na mangyayari, ngunit, _siguro_ , iniisip ni Ibarra, sa kabila ng lahat, magkikita ulit sila ni Elias. Kung hindi sa Pasko sa libingan ng kaniyang lolo, sa kabilang buhay).

Nagsend siya ng reply kay Elias, ngumiti, at pinatay ang cellphone niya.

**Author's Note:**

> Maligayang Pasko! Happy Holidays! Ano mang pinagdiriwang mo!
> 
> This wasn't beta'd, my grammar isn't perfect, so please tell me if you see anything. I don't really know much about commuting, I'm not the best at it, so pinetiks ko lang yung commute aspect nito. I did my research and that's that. Apparently San Diego is (was?) in San Pablo, so there's that.
> 
> Extra behind the scenes: Ride Home by Ben&Ben yung pinapakinggan ni Cris pauwi, kakagaling lang ni Elias sa shift at wala siyang tulog kaya siya inantok agad agad, sa Maynila yung sunod na pagkikita nina Cris at Elias, nanood sila ng sine sa north edsa (and yes, it was a date).


End file.
